Electric winches play great roles in outdoor work such as traction, rescue, lifting, dragging. Currently, some electric winches on the market are driven by power system contained in vehicles, and others are driven by brush motors, which however are large in size and difficult to carry. Electric winches are often installed in relatively small spaces, so the application scenario of the electric winches of larger sizes are greatly limited. At the same time, the existing electric winches generally have problems of loud noise and short service life during use.